


Midsummer's Wet Dream

by chwangdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaur!Otabek, Faerie!Yuri, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: Yuri has been crushing on his centaur friend for a while now. A very special book gives him the courage to do something about it.





	Midsummer's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited but I can feel myself falling asleep so I just wanna post it before that happens. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration from [Kamapon's Fairy Centaur AU](http://kamapon.tumblr.com/tagged/FairyCentaurAU), and a whole lot of questionable porn.

Otabek has been Yuri’s best friend since they were children. When the other faeries annoyed him, he always had Otabek. Who was cool and handsome and not annoying like all of the ditzy faeries he had to grow up with.

Otabek was a centaur. Way cooler than a faerie in Yuri’s opinion. He got to be tall and fast, got the best of both worlds with his head hair cut short and his tail long enough for intricate braids. He wasn’t expected to nourish the flowers, dance, and collect fruit all day. He got to hunt and fight and everything that was much too dark and dangerous for faeries like Yuri.

Those were his thoughts as he grew up. Jealousy and longing to be something that he wasn’t, but as he grew older they changed. He stopped being jealous of Otabek, the emotion replaced by another.

He didn’t want to have Otabek’s tan skin or his chiseled muscles, but he definitely enjoyed staring at them. He didn’t want the lower body of a horse, but he did enjoy lounging on Otabek, letting him carry him through the forest, and sometimes even falling asleep on his back.

His hair was longer than Otabek’s tail now, usually tied into a braid and adorned with flowers. He didn’t mind that Otabek towered over him or that he could lift him up as easily as Yuri could lift a flower.

It excited him, stirred something in him that he didn’t know how to explain, especially not to his friend.

He thought of Otabek while he touched himself, feeling guilty as he hid amongst a bed of flowers and canopying trees, keeping his gasps and moans quiet despite the magical barriers he’d put up beforehand.

Otabek couldn’t touch himself like Yuri could. He realized this on accident, when Otabek needed Yuri to pick something off of the forest floor for him. It sprung a billion ideas forward of him being the one to pleasure Otabek like he pleasured himself. To touch his cock and hear his breathy gasps and moans.

He tried to get a look at what was going on down there as nonchalantly as he could, small glances or just paying more attention than he used to. It’s not hard to work out they’re quite… different down there. That Otabek is very different from Yuri and the other faeries in the dick department.

He wondered if they could still be together like two faeries could be. Being from a very sex-positive species, Yuri had seen it before. Between two male or female faeries as well as one of both.

He wished for the first time in his life that Otabek could just be another faerie. Maybe even be like the ones who flirted with him and commented on the sparkling of his wings from day-to-day. It would be so much easier to explain his feelings, to admit he liked them. Faeries encouraged love and sex and all things romantic. Yuri had no idea how centaurs felt around the subjects, especially when it involved another type of species.

That was around the time he found the book, leatherbound and worn, as if it’d already been put to good use.

He was with Viktor, visiting Christophe the satyr’s den for Viktor to get something or other from him. Yuri was amusing himself by snooping. The book caught his eye for an unexplainable reason. It was bound in plain brown leather, a little shabby, but Yuri found himself drawn to it nonetheless.

His mouth went dry when he opened it; he almost dropped it. The book had him so transfixed he didn’t even hear the obnoxiously loud clack of Chris’s hooves as he came over to grab something else from the shelf, glancing down at the book and giving Yuri a smirk, wink combo.

“Take it,” he told him, “I’m sure it’s more useful to you than me.”

He had never been more glad for Viktor’s bad hearing.

So he took the book, and he studied it. In the flower fields, in a mossy cave, up a blossoming tree, and finally in the small clearing he was making a home for himself in.

Otabek’s with him there now, looking over the small home with a judgemental gaze.

“What’s with the boulder?” he asks, and Yuri is torn away from his thoughts.

“I like it,” Yuri answers, just a little too quickly to be natural.

Otabek frowns and scratches the ground with a hoof, “What are you going to use it for?”

Yuri shrugs, trying to erase the images of the book from his head. It’s almost a perfect copy of the ones drawn in the book, the perfect height for Otabek to rise up on his top hooves and…

Yuri coughs to contain himself, “A table maybe?”

Otabek crosses his arms and looks at the boulder like it’s just insulted his bloodline, “When have you ever used a table, Yuri?”

Yuri huffs in defeat, “A chair then?” he suggests, and flutters up on it to emphasize his point, “If I kneel on it like this,” he maneuvers himself to sit on his feet, the thin fabric of his leggings protecting his knees from the rough surface, “Then we’re the same height!”

It was a good cover, and also something Yuri hadn’t noticed before. Otabek was short for a centaur, but he still towered over Yuri, like this it was only a small lean down for their foreheads to touch.

And only a small stretch up for Yuri to press his lips to Otabek’s. His plump lips that rested in a slight frown. Yuri leans in before he can stop himself, cranes his neck until he can feel the heat of Otabek’s breath, and then he presses their lips together.

Otabek doesn’t push him away, or pull apart to comment on how Yuri’s wings are fluttering like they do when he’s nervous.

Instead he brings his hand to the back of Yuri’s neck, pulling him closer and keeping him there, secure and strong in a way that has Yuri’s wings fluttering at double the speed and lifting him up from the boulder just slightly.

Otabek finally pulls away to let out a breathy laugh.

Yuri’s staring with wide eyes at his friend's light blush and smile. He just kissed Otabek. And Otabek kissed him back. He liked it.

He wants to say something, to confess, to tell Otabek how long he’s wanted to do that for but the words don’t come. Instead he smashes their mouths together again, mewling at the taste of him.

His hands wander downwards, to Otabek’s bare chest to feel the sturdy, compact muscles there. He kneads his fingers into the skin then flattens out his palms to massage him gently.

Otabek pulls away from the kiss, eyes darker and breathing heavier than before.

“Yura,” he breathes out, and Yuri hums in reply, “Let me touch you too.”

Yuri can’t help but let out a pathetic whine before haphazardly discarding his clothing. If Otabek’s shocked expression is anything to go by he hadn’t been expecting him to remove his leggings as well, but Yuri doesn’t want any more interruptions.

It’s going to happen tonight. It _has_ to happen. Yuri’s never been so achingly hard, and a simple handjob isn’t going to satisfy.

Yuri leans back on the boulder, puts his body on display for Otabek. He bites his lip as Otabek’s eyes rake over him, his breaths becoming more and more erratic. His hands ball up into fists and then relax, over and over.

“Beka,” Yuri calls out, returning to his knees so he can hold Otabek’s head in his hands, “I’ve wanted this… _you_ for so long, Beka.”

Otabek’s hand reaches up to cover Yuri’s, gently stroking his pale skin as he leans into the palm against his face.

“You want me to touch you?” he asks, bringing his hand to Yuri’s leaking member.

Yuri gasps at the touch and thrusts up into his hand, and Otabek’s brows draw together in confusion when he shakes his head.

“I want you to fuck me, Beka,” Yuri whispers, pressing his lips against his ear and then sliding off the boulder to grab the book.

He has no idea if Otabek has seen a centaur mate with another species more similar to Yuri’s form, and is a little reluctant when he reaches the book before looking back at Otabek.

His confusion has only increased, now with a hint of worry.

Yuri’s quick to flutter back, book in hand.

With a nervous swallow he opens the book, it flies open to Yuri’s most viewed page. It’s a painting of a blonde fey bent over a boulder similar to the one the book lays on now, a dark-colored centaur mounting him.

“There’s more,” Yuri squeaks out, flipping through some of the pages as he glances up at Otabek. His friend’s mouth is parted, breath shallow as he stares down at the book.

“Yes,” he grunts out, making Yuri jump.

Yuri looks up at him in slight surprise, he wasn’t expecting it to be that easy. He was expecting a long speech about how Otabek needed to court him first. Do things like provide him with food or protect him, take him on long rides into the sunset or lay with him for hours at a time or… oh.

Otabek had been courting him.

“Do we need oils or?” Otabek’s voice rips him out of his thoughts once again.

Yuri shakes his head before Otabek can leave in search of a lubricant, “Faeries bodies adapt to all and any kind of sexual or romantic pleasure. There’s nothing you have to worry about.”

Otabek smirks, “Except getting my cock inside of you.”

Yuri can’t help but blush. They’d always been crass together, never censoring themselves like Lillia would always yell at him to, but he’d never heard Otabek talk like _that_ before.

“Okay,” Yuri breathes out, climbing off the boulder to instead lean over it, standing on his tippy toes and shoving his ass out and hoping he looks as sexy as the drawings.

“Okay,” Otabek repeats, and Yuri can’t help but stiffen when he hears the click-clack of his hooves.

He yelps when Otabek’s front hooves land harshly on the boulder in front of him, and then forces himself to relax with a few quivers.

He can already feel Otabek’s cock, resting against his ass, hard and leaking. So heavy, so very very heavy and long.

“Relax, Yura,” Otabek tells him, quiet but not nearly as calm as he was earlier.

“Have you done this before?” Yuri breathes out as he forces himself to release more of the tension in his legs, letting them rest instead of straining on his toes.

He wishes he could see Otabek’s face, but it’s blocked by Otabek’s dark brown stomach.

He feels a slight movement which he guesses is Otabek shaking his head before he replies, “No,” he tells him, and Yuri can hear the sincerity in his voice, “I’ve only ever wanted you this way, Yura.”

Yuri whimpers at the confession. He doesn’t want to admit how much he enjoys being Otabek’s one and only, how much he looks forward to the romance in their future. He should tell him he feels the same.

“Get on with it then,” he says instead, pressing his teeth to his bottom lip as Otabek moves above him.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Yura,” Otabek tells him, “You really need to relax.”

Yuri groans in annoyance, “I would relax more if you would just fu--” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Otabek pushes the first of his length in.

It knocks the breath out of Yuri, accidentally inhaling in a gasp at the intrusion.

Otabek moans above him, and Yuri can tell he’s straining not to push in further, to give Yuri time to adjust.

“More,” Yuri whimpers out, and Otabek listens at once.

He knows Otabek isn’t all the way in, he probably won’t bury himself completely in Yuri no matter what he asks, always afraid of hurting him, but he still feels so full, stretched to the point he feels a spark of pain. He loves it.

“So good, Beka,” he moans out, reaching forward to hold onto on of his front legs, “So full.”

Otabek grunts in reply, still probably holding back Yuri figures, so he takes it into his own hands and thrusts his hips back on Otabek’s length.

They groan in unison, Yuri hardly able to think when he feels so full and so stretched.

“Yura,” Otabek moans, “So tight, so amazing.”

He pulls back for the first time, torturously slow in his movements as he pushes back in.

Yuri whines, “Faster, Beka,” he tells him, trying not to be too demanding but fuck he can tell Otabek’s holding back. He’s afraid of hurting him, “I’m not a fragile little thing, Otabek,” Yuri growls out, “Fuck me like you mean it.”

His next few whimpers at Otabek thrusting into him are what finally get Otabek to snap, to pull back all the way and shove himself back in violently.

Yuri gasps out a breathy moan at the movement, “Fuck, yes, like that.”

Otabek grunts before continuing his movements, sheathing himself in Yuri with forceful thrusts that have Yuri’s hand dropping from his leg to try and dig into the hard surface underneath him.

He whines and keens, trying to speak, to tell Otabek how good it feels to have him fucking him like this, but his words come out as jumbled messes.

There’s a stream of precum dripping down the rock from his forgotten cock, and Yuri can feel his insides tighten as the warning of an orgasm before he’s splattering the grey surface with his cum.

Otabek groans again loudly, letting his cock rest in the tightening heat a little longer than usual before pulling out and ruthlessly fucking him, chasing his orgasm as Yuri pants below him.

He comes with a string of, “Yura,” dripping from his tongue, repeating the petname until it sounds like a foreign matra to Yuri’s ears.

When he finally releases deep inside of him, Yuri can feel the hot seed inside of him, overflowing him and already starting to drip out of his hole as Otabek softens inside of him.

He pulls out with a filthy squelch, eager to step back and see his Yuri.

Yuri forces himself to turn over to look up at him, despite his limbs feeling like jelling. Otabek has to crouch down to catch him from falling, raising him in his arms to hold him bridal style and let him snuggle against his chest.

“I love you, Beka,” he mumbles against him, and he can feel the way his shoulders raise in a smile that courses through his whole body.

“I love you, too, Yura,” he tells him with a gentle kiss to his head, and Yuri sighs in bliss, “But we should get you cleaned off,” he adds, words pushing at Yuri’s hair.

Yuri groans but agrees, letting Otabek carry him to the stream wash him.

He makes sure to make it difficult by covering Otabek in kisses the moment he sits to be closer to him.

When he looks up to see Viktor and Yuuri watching them, caught in the middle of picking the sweet red berries across the stream, he doesn’t even scowl.

\---

“I think Christophe managed to slip him the book,” Viktor comments to Yuuri as he steals a handful of berries from his lover’s basket.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr: [babypeche](babypeche.tumblr.com)


End file.
